


New Year's with the Giantsbanes

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, New Years, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: Tormund and Brienne meet up with old friends to ring in the New Year.





	New Year's with the Giantsbanes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, light short I thought about as I was waiting for the ball to drop. I was completely wasted when I wrote this last night but upon reading it this morning it looked decent enough to post. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the kudos and feel free to comment.

New Year's Eve

 

14:30:00

Tormund and Brienne arrived in L.A. They received dirty looks from the flight attendant that knew why Tormund asked for a blanket. While serving the other first-class passengers, she saw Brienne's face bright red, biting her lips as Tormund's hand was rested over her midsection. She told him that they were going to get caught but he didn’t care. He turned to her with a smug look on his face, confidence in his voice. “Everyone should be able to get off on a plane once in their lifetime. I intend to join the mile-high club.” After she climaxed in her seat, he pulled her in the bathroom for his chance. The small area wasn’t the only tight fit for Tormund.

 

15:30:00

Sansa and Pod took them to lunch before getting ready to party hard for the holiday. They chatted about their jobs and Brienne’s new life as a full-time mom. Pod asked about his little buddy TJ and if he missed him. He enjoyed bonding and doing Podcasts with the little ginger. Tormund also told Pod that he’d be giving him more responsibility at the company in the new year.

 

17:00:00

They took a trip down memory lane when they arrived at the house. Pod and Sansa had not made any changes so it still felt like their home. Staying in the guestroom brought back memories of Tormund heavy-petting Brienne until she finally moved into the master bedroom with him. They asked Pod if they could take a dip in the infinity pool and he thought nothing of it. When Pod returned to his bedroom thirty minutes later, he sat on the couch and couldn’t help but watch them make out. Tormund had Brienne pinned on one of the edges, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and the lower part of his arms somewhere under the water. Sansa walked into the room and asked him what he was doing.

“I know this may sound weird but when they’re kissing, I can’t turn away. It’s like watching soft porn.”

She smacked him in the back of the head. “Do you see that wet garment by the towels? Those are her bikini bottoms. They’re fucking in our pool.”

 

18:00:00

Tormund and Brienne video chatted with Selwyn to check on him with the children. He told them everything was going well and they should enjoy the time away. TJ advised his parents that he found Nicolas' new hiding spot where he likes to take a dump privately. He also asked his dad if New Years is another holiday where he kisses his mom with his tongue when the ball drops. Brienne slipped out of the frame and left Tormund to answer that question alone.

 

19:00:00

Dressed in a white collared shirt and gray slacks, Tormund greeted his best friend Nick and his attractive blond date at the door. Nick pushed past him leaving Tormund to introduce himself to his date. "Where is she? Where is the love of my life?" He joked, but not really joking. Nick was still in love with his best friend’s wife and that wasn’t going to change. Nick, at six foot six was strikingly handsome. His hair was dark and he sported a trendy haircut, low on the sides with a side part and the top combed to the side. His full beard was trimmed low to his chiseled jaw and the darkness of his hair brought out the beauty in his light blue eyes. Brienne had eyes to die for, but Nick’s iris’ were surrounded with a black trim making them dreamy and ones that could not be ignored.

"I'm right here love." She said playing into his game. She approached him in a slim but loose fitted shimmery silver halter dress that ended right above her knees with matching heels.

He took in her beauty momentarily before pulling her into a snug hug. "You look so fucking mesmerizing. It's been too long." He pulled back from her, keeping his hands on her waist. "A baby? Only ten weeks ago?" He licked his lips. "The snapback is real."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you Nick."

Tormund walked over with Nick’s date and introduced her to Brienne. He put an arm around Brienne’s waist and pulled her close and out of Nick’s grasp. "Nick, she’s my _wife_ , remember?" He introduced her to Lily, an attractive thin blond.

She extended her hand to Brienne. "Nice to meet you Brienne. I’ve heard so much about you. He talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Tormund interjected with sarcasm in his tone.

"Yeah...he wasn’t lying about your beautiful eyes and your long, to die for legs. I wish my legs were that long."

Tormund narrowed his eyes and gave Nick a screwface. Nick smiled back innocently at his best friend with his arms up in surrender.

 

23:00:00

They enjoyed the crowded club in each other's arms. The couples stayed close together and occasionally switched dance partners. With a couple of drinks in them, the music was loud and chest bumping. Strobe lights, glowsticks, and dance music kept Brienne in Tormund's arms, laughing and enjoying the night.

“Aren’t you glad we decided to come wife?”

“Yes husband, best idea ever.” She planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

23:59:50

Tormund, arms around Brienne's waist, hers around his neck smiled as they counted down together in the crowded strobe lit club. **_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…_**

 

00:00:00

Happy New Year! They planted an inappropriate kiss on one another before wishing their friends the same. Nick made a point to hug Brienne extra tight and give her a smooch on the cheek. Tormund interjected by bringing Lily to him and slipping between them. "She's mine." He winked at his friend and pulled Brienne away from him.

 

02:00:00

Brienne and Tormund arrived home with Sansa and Pod. They turned in to their bedroom for the night. Brienne, quite drunk made taking off her dress a striptease while a buzzed, open shirt Tormund laid on the bed watching in awe. As a tent rose in his pants, he summoned her to the bed with a wagging finger and lust in his eyes. They made love until sunrise.

 

10:00:00

The crew head to a diner for breakfast. They chatted about the fun night they had and made plans to meet up again sometime this year. Sansa and Pod told them they were planning to get married this upcoming summer. Pod asked Tormund to be his best man and Sansa asked Brienne to be one of her bridesmaids.

 

13:00:00

Tormund and Brienne boarded the plane back to Westeros. To their surprise, they ended up on a flight with the same flight attendant. Brienne was mortified but Tormund winked at her.

“We’ll be needing a blanket again.” He said with a smirk.

She handed it to him with a faint smile.

“No worries this time. We’ll only be sleeping on this flight. I’ve worked my wife over enough in the last twenty-four hours. She needs her rest.”

The attendant chuckled in disbelief and walked away.

Brienne leaned on his shoulder. "We're going to get banned from flying."

Tormund turned to his wife and kissed the top of her head. “Eh, people need to learn to have a little fun. Happy New Year Brienne.”

“Happy New Year Tormund.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nick is a fictional character I created. He will be back in this series. If you need to know more about him, read Matters of the Heart.


End file.
